


Mission Accomplished

by BumbleShelbee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleShelbee/pseuds/BumbleShelbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote for a story line for Avenging Academy, a Twitter-based RP group. Find more information at AvengingAcademy.weebly.com or find us on Twitter at @AshieldRPG.</p>
<p>The family mentioned is the family on the RPG. Tony and Steve have long been married. This story takes place after Age of Ultron by roughly 20 years. A quick summary of the group is mentioned at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

Steve slips through an empty hall, staring down it at the lights at the end. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., leftover bases were to be scouted for any HYDRA soldiers or rogue agents. That was the job of the Avengers.

That was years ago, before the Ultron incident. None of them are what they were. All had kids. All had families. All had actual /lives/. Hawkeye resigned from his spy days to look after his three kids, wife and farm. The Hulk moved to a calmer place close to the farm and made a family. Black Widow married Steve's long-time friend, Bucky, and had Vlad. Thor now rules Asgard, with a princess training on Earth. Captain America and Iron Man settled down, had two beautiful kids, and are currently running the Avenging Academy, teaching all of these kids and more.

It's hard to break away from old ways. He admitted it. Just like he told Falcon once before, he had no idea what he'd do if he stopped fighting. Of course Steve would want to continue fighting and saving people; however, Tony's overprotective and goes against Steve on the battlefield again. Occasionally, he goes on missions anyways. Like now. A HYDRA base was found, Rogers was informed by S.H.I.E.L.D., and he left out without giving out that information to the others.

He grips the handle of his shield tightly as he hears footsteps approaching. He flattens himself against a shadow on a wall, waiting. Suddenly, he hears yelling. German? The captain's head swerves towards the direction of the noise. A few soldiers run past. Good. He wasn't noticed. Once the coast is clear, Captain America silently moves into the next room. Computers. Lots of them. /Joy/.

Steve knocks out the lone soldier in the room, then starts rummaging through whatever files he can open on the computer. Thankfully, in the past twenty or so years he's been in this century, Tony's taught him a few things. Just the basics (He's a slow learner when it comes to these things). His blue hues scan the screen quickly, trying to find something actually useful. What are they doing here? What are their plans?

Fortunately, he carries around a USB just for these reasons. Cap sticks the USB in the port and begins to extract all information. While it does so, he decides to look through a file under the name of 'TARGETS'. What he sees strikes pain in his heart.

Behind him, a gun clicks.

"Hands in the air, now!" A man yells in German. "Drop the shield!"

Steve is obedient. He drops the vibranium shield to the floor, slowly lifting his shaky hands.

"Look, fellas, I don't wanna fight..." Hesitantly, Cap turns to face the man and kicks the shield, making it flip back to his arm. He hits the gun out of the hands of the soldier and punches him in the jaw before planting a kick to the chest. Steve runs back to the computer, grabs the USB, and lifts his shield in the air. Never more will he wish to see those names in their database again. The shield is slammed down, destroying the computer system. His breath is shaky. His heart is almost broken. And if he has anything to do with it, those targets will never be killed by the hands of HYDRA.

Captain America turns back to the doorway, running through and jumping out of a window. Immediately, he's surrounded by HYDRA soldiers aiming guns at him. His eyes glance around at them. If he aims this perfectly...

The shield of vibranium is thrown, knocking the legs out from under every soldier around him. When it returns, it snaps back to the holster on his arm. He runs through the tall grass towards the mass army of soldiers, heavy machinery, and weapons. Nothing he hasn't handled before. While fighting, he's shot, beaten, and blasted. Even so, he drags through, fighting through the very end. He has to do it. He has to take this base down.

His gloved hand reaches into his pocket and grabs a detonator. He had planted bombs all through the base and around it. His thumb goes to push the button, but he's stopped. A bullet penetrates his knee, and down goes the captain, screaming in pain.

"Vhatever is za matter, Captain?" A soldier asks with a laugh, bending down to face him. "Aren't you a bit /old/ to be a hero?" A weak hand reaches for the detonator slowly. It's not too far. "Shouldn't you be saving New York? Vhat brings you to Germany? A death vhish?" The man chuckles before putting a gun to Cap's head.

They're too close to the base. There's a possibility one may die if he detonates now. He's willing to take that risk.

"Only yours," Steve lets out as he presses the button, an explosion coming from the base. The force of it sends both men flying through the air. It seemed he was right. The HYDRA soldier did not survive. It also seems like Cap himself may not.

Everything is blurry. With every blink of an eye, he sees another part of his life. Experiment. War. Freezing. Waking up. Saving world. Wedding. Kids.

Time almost freezes. The sound of screaming and explosions is blocked out by ringing in the ears. On his mind is his husband. Just this morning, they were in each other's arms.

Wait. Tony... TONY. He.. He put something on Steve's phone once.

'See? If you ever need help - not that you're going to want it - just press this button. I'll be there.'

As quick as he can, he pulls his phone from his pocket. He's not so good with these things. Unfortunately, he's not so good with staying conscious at the moment, either. Things grow dark. Breathing slows. Steve collapses. It's all over.

 

Bright lights shine in his eyes. He’s.. awake. He’s alive. And sore…

Steve glances around tiredly. His leg hurts. As does his shoulder, side, back, and pretty much everywhere else. He’s not one to complain, though. He took down the base. His mission was successful. The soldier did his job. Those names still burn into his mind. The pictures. The plans. HYDRA is going after his family, starting with his children. Injured or not, Steve will do whatever it takes to protect them. No one will take his reason for living away. He’ll stand strong until the day he dies, even if it’s sooner than he hopes.

There he lays, a determined soldier in the bed of a S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary. It’ll all work out… Right?


End file.
